The Three Black Swans
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: The three girls, once upon a time were normal children, children who were scared and hopeless. One-shot,


Title: The Three Black Swans

Character (s): _Andromeda B, Bellatrix B, Narcissa B_

Summary: The three girls, once upon a time were normal children, children who were scared and hopeless. One-shot,

Notes: So I've signed myself up for more challenges! I'm knee deep in them, I think I need to go to an AA meeting for writing! But I am on a role at the moment, so I think I'll forgive myself. The challenge is the 'Song Fic Boot Camp' where with fifty songs for prompts I need to create a One-shot for each J it seems awesome! The song I used for this was 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato. Reviews once again are appreciated! Take care!

* * *

Bellatrix L'estrange hadn't always been the crazy, evil villain that everyone associated knew her as.

Andromeda Tonks hadn't always been the rebellious, brave Slytherin that got married to a muggle-born.

Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the always the cold, un-emotive woman who broke ties with the dark lord in order to protect her family.

The three girls, once upon a time were normal children, children who were scared and hopeless.

* * *

_'Four years old with my back to the door, all I could hear was the family war...'_

* * *

Narcissa didn't get it as bad as her sisters. She listened to the seemingly never ending arguments from both of her parents – though she never learnt of why they occurred. The blonde knew that both of her sisters knew the reason, however, and that she was never to question them on the matter.

The youngest black sister never did see much of her father, not as much as her sisters – Bella and Andy – the same going for their mother. She wanted to be part of a proper family, however one time Bella and Andy told her that the two sisters should be enough of a family for her. They had always adopted Narcissa under their wing, but they didn't understand.

Bellatrix got the attention of their father, and Andromeda was the apple of their mother's eye – the two parents always took the girls off for a while to do family things and she was left, to cope by herself whenever she needed to.

She was the youngest, and so she was forgotten by her parents.

* * *

_I can be manipulated only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie..._

* * *

Andromeda used to believe all of the pureblood and prejudice that infected her mind as a child. She used to be as polite and well dressed as she could get, but she was always being compared to her older sister.

The middle child of the black sisters always had to endure her mother taking her away from her sister's in order to tell her that she should be more like them.

'Why can't you get grades like Bellatrix?'

'Why can't you be as pretty as your sisters?'

Her mother was always picking, always breaking Andromeda's confidence, and even after she had done something remarkable, the girl still received nothing other than a 'you could have done better'

However at the end of every lecture from her mother, the middle daughter would always get told that her mother still loved her anyway. Though through her eyes, Andromeda doubted that her mother truly did.

After all she was never good enough through the eyes of her mother.

* * *

_Lied to your flesh and your blood, put your hands on the one that you swore that you loved..._

* * *

However, out of all of the black sisters, Bellatrix had it worse. To start off with, Bellatrix was born into the world, completely sane and innocent.

This all changed when she was five, when her father didn't get the promotion her was aiming for, took to drinking, and saw her in a new light.

Her sisters, Cissy and Andy might have had it bad, but the eldest black sister had it the worst. For her, life was hopeless, and no matter how much she begged – the same thing happened again and again on repeat.

Her father came home from work most nights, as drunk as a flobber-worm, and would enter her room when she should have been sleeping. He would lay his hands on her, do **things **to her that she shouldn't have ever had to endure as a child, before telling her that it would never happen again.

But then it did happen again, and again and again...

After all, as a child she never could protect herself from her father.

* * *

Narcissa grew up with a cold, un-trusting personality, she wanted to be able to have a family one day, and not have to argue with her husband, or leave any of her children out.

When she was a mother, she would become the mother that her child adored, and loved, not one that they grew to resent, like she had...

* * *

Andromeda grew up with the need to be different, to do something that would make her mother realise that she would never be her sister. She wanted to be able to be her own person without being judged or told that she wasn't good enough.

When her mother realised that Andromeda wasn't a clone of her sisters, she dreamed of freedom – she dreamed of being normal...

* * *

Bellatrix grew up with the need to be strong, powerful and intelligent. She grew up sane, though her mind darkened with every time her father hurt her. She grew up independent. She wanted to start a life as a brand new person.

More importantly, Bellatrix wanted to make her father realise that she wasn't a toy, she was his daughter – and so she dreamed of revenge...

* * *

Bellatrix L'estrange hadn't always been the crazy, evil villain that everyone associated knew her as. – One day, her sanity just snapped,

Andromeda Tonks hadn't always been the rebellious, brave Slytherin that got married to a muggle-born. – She just happened to finally stand up for herself, when she fell in love,

Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the always the cold, un-emotive woman who broke ties with the dark lord in order to protect her family. – She just didn't want to be her parents,

The three girls, once upon a time were normal children, children who were scared and hopeless. Children with hopes and dreams, the three black swans


End file.
